dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenoh
Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 55''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 18 |debut = Chapter 13; Episode 40 |gender = Male |status = Alive |residence = Zeno's Palace |occupation = King of All 12 Universes''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 41''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 13 |jva = Satomi Kōrogi |eva = }} The Zeno is the king of all 12 universes. Appearance The Zeno has a child appearance with wide head with a blue and violet striped face, a blank expression, grey ears. He also has light blue skin. He wears a yellow suit under a reddish-purple coat with the kanji for all in white and grey on the front and back of the coat, and reddish-purple shoes. Gallery Zeno Artwork 2.png|Zeno side artwork Zeno Artwork 3.png|Zeno artwork from behind Personality Relationships Son Goku Subordinates Future Zeno Abilities and Power The Zeno has the highest authority in all universes, having no one above him. However, he is not a fighter.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 14 Physical Abilities The Zeno has the power to destroy anything in an instant and it applies to evil-doers, planets, galaxies, even universes. He also has the power to wipe out existence if he wanted it to happen.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 47 History Past At some point in the past, the Zeno destroyed six of the 18 universes because he was slightly agitated. 6th Universe Arc Anime After the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition concluded, the Zeno and his attendants appeared on the stage.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 40 After the gods bowed before him, he stated his reason for visiting was to give them a heads up. He also stated Beerus and Champa were slacking on their duties as Gods of Destruction. Whis informed him that Beerus focused more on sleeping and consuming food, and Vados noted that Champa neglected his health, but she tried to help him with nutritional meals, but the god continuously denied it. After joking about appointing new Gods of Destruction, the Zeno thought the competition was fun and wanted to hold a tournament with warriors from all universes. Interested, Son Goku attempted to meet the Zeno, but his attendants shielded the king from him. However, Zeno allowed Goku to speak to him, and even shakes hands with the Saiyan after a long pause when the latter offered his hand. After shaking hands with Goku, the Zeno and his attendants departed. Manga After the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition concluded, the Zeno, along with his attendants, appeared above the stage. After the gods bowed before the Zeno, he stated he appeared at the competition because he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened. He continued saying after watching it, he would like to hold a tournament with the other universes. Son Goku got excited hearing about the tournament and approached the king to shake his hand, sealing the deal. The Zeno then left the planet. "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Sometime later, the Zeno was visited by Goku, but he showed up with the Zeno from the future. The Zeno were confused seeing each other, so Goku told the Zeno of the present he brought a friend, so the two Zeno then began to play around.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Manga Sometime later, the Zeno told the Great Priest to contact Whis because he wanted to speak with Goku. When Goku arrived in his palace, the Zeno was excited to see Goku and thanked him for attending. After Goku greeted him, the Zeno told him he wanted a friend and this confused Goku. Goku wondered what they would do once they were friends, so the Zeno responded saying they would play. Goku was wondering if he just called him to be friends, the Zeno asked if it was bad, but Shin intervened. However, the Zeno told him to hush. The Zeno then asked Goku what he should called him so Goku told him to just call him Goku. The Zeno then told Goku to give him a pet name so Goku gave him the name Zenny and the Zeno liked the name. Goku asked if he called him about the universal tournament, but the Zeno wanted to talk about it later and was eager to play. Goku, however, said he was busy and he will play after he finishes. The Zeno's attendants were furious with Goku, but the Zeno told them to silence, or he would have annihilate them. Goku promised to return after he finished and will bring someone that was a better friend. After Goku asked the Zeno to visit Earth, the Zeno gave Goku a button and if he pushed the button, he would appear right away. Goku thanked the Zeno for the button before leaving. Universe Survival Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Super Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia *Zeno (全王) means "all king" or "king of all" in Japanese. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Deities Category:Heavenly People Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters